Tale of a Darkheart
by RedFoxWriter
Summary: This is the first chapter to the life of a character I made a long time ago. Will write more depending on what you guys think. Rated T for language and some adult situations in later chapters.


Note; This chapter is supposed to feel some what choppy and almost as being told to you from a story teller who heard from a friend's friend's brother's cousin's sister's diary. Will right more Chapters if you guys like this one.

1. The Begining

This is the tale of Eielm Darkheart...a Night Elf is about seven foot eleven inches tall with dark purple skin and medium length, wavy dark blue hair. He has golden-amber colored eyes. He was born on the coast of Elune'arra Lake in Moonglade to Wrynervia and Roderic Elwunt.

Wrynervia was a young and beautiful Druid, she was just under six feet tall and had long silver hair that reached the middle of her back. She too had golden-amber colored eyes and light purple skin, fair skin in Night Elf standards. Roderic was the same height Eielm is now and looked very similar in almost every aspect, except the eyes. Roderic had piercing blue eyes...the color of a light saphire with intense sunlight shining through. He two was a powerful Druid and the head of the Elwunt Family. The families hall is located in eastern Moonglade just north of what is known as Stormrage Barrow Dens.

Four months after Wrynervia announced her pregnancy there was an attack on Elwunt Hall. The attackers were a team of scourge and they were after one thing...Roderic. He gave himself willing to stop the attack on his home and family. He was then taken away and never heard of again, he is presumed dead. Wrynervia then plunged into a deep depresion...she did not leave the hall for many months, though she made sure to keep herself and her unborn child healthy. The week she was expected to go into labour she decided she needed fresh air and a walk to the lake would be good for her. She admired the beauty of the lake for several hours, its tranquility had caused her to drift off into a deep meditation. It was many more hours before she was starteled back into conciousness, but what was it that had caught her attention?

Blood curdling screams echoed through the trees of Moonglade...but from where were they coming from? Wrynervia got up and head back toward the Hall and just as she crested a hill overlooking it she noticed a red glow. She hurried herself to the top. The sight horrified her. The scourge had come back and were destroying the hall...killing her family. The family she was in charge of leading after her husbands kidnapping.

How could she let this happen? How could she have been so stupid to let herself slip away for so long?!?

Tears welled in her eyes and she ran in the opposite direction of the hall. She knew there was nothing that she could do in her current condition. She ran as fast as her pregnant stomach would allow her to Nighthaven to warn the other Druids about the attack. She feared that there was nothing left to do for her family but she would try her best. She made it and a team of Druid Guards headed toward Elwunt Hall to fend off the scourge. Wyrnervia then collapesed to the ground weeping. Then she began to scream in pain. The truama she had experienced had stressed her body do much that she went into labour. The mid-wives and healers were called and she began delivering her baby.

Years went by and as soon as Eielm was old enough to walk he was always out exploring Azeroth with his mother. They went from town to town as Wrynervia offered her services as a Druid of Peace. She would settle disputes that couldn't be solved by the two feuding parties. She became renown for her special talents to read people and find the sources of problems. This continued on for many years and all along she would teach Eielm the talents of the Druids and tell him tales of one of the greatest druids, Malfurion Stormrage. Eielm would have dreams of becoming a great druid just like him...someday.

Eielm struggled with the simplest of healing spells when it came to his training but his determination made him learn them and manage to use them. He would practice his spells when his mother was off dealing with some arguing salesmen or upset housewives. He would attempt to heal sickly rabbits and deer, he woudl use his offensive spells to take down rabid wolves or pestering gnolls. Though he had trouble he still managed to perfect his skills.

Eielm was starting to become of age...he is no longer a child by Night Elf standards, he was almost an adult. Finally his mother decided he could come with her to help with a dispute in Westfall. An feud between two farmers over a small patch of land. They arrived mid morning and the two men were already deep into a yelling match. Wrynervia instantly went and tried to settle them down and to get them talk peacefull with her. One of the farmers did not like the idea and lunged his pitchfork at the other farmer. Wrynervia's feral reflexes made it easy for her to jump infront of the weapon but she did not have enough speed to bloke it. She was fatally stabbed in the chest...one prong in her heart the other two in her lungs. She imidiatly fell to the ground. Eielm screamed and ran to her side while the attacking man fled and the man she saved went for help. Eielm tried his best to use his few healing spells on her but they were to no avail. He held her in his arms as she took her last breath. Hot tears streamed down his face, his torso and hands were covered in her blood. He didn't know what to do, he felt numb...helpless. His mind absent, his nerves screaming, and his heart...broken.

He did the one thing he could think of...he ran and he ran as far as he could as fast as he could. Not knowing where he was headed and unaware of his surroundings until he slammed into a wall breaking his nose.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked out loud...


End file.
